Background. The recent explosion in microcomputer technology offers time-saving and cost-effective ways for CMHCs to computerize their routine operations, but CMHC staff need help in determining how to employ small computers effectively. The biggest impediment to expanded computerization is the lack of currently available software designed to meet the special needs of CMHCs. Project Aims: (1) To present a descriptive matrix of existing mini- and microcomputer software that is designed to respond to the information system needs of CMHCs; (2) To determine the feasibility of adapting inexpensive, generic, database management software programs to handle the majority of the information system needs of CMHCs on small computers. Methodology: The CMHC information needs, identified through a literature review, will be verified through a sample of Chicago-area CMHCs. The search for appropriate software includes polling every nth CMHC from a national directory, as well as through direct contact with vendors. Generic database management software will be described (in terms relevant to CMHC applications) from publishers' specifications and from hands-on experience. Phase I Products: The final report will assess the feasibility of developing (in Phase II) records templates which allow CMHCs to use database management programs to handle the information system needs of most of their routing adminsitrative and clinical operations. IRD also will assess the feasibility of developing new software programs.